


I Will Give Up For You

by Miraculous_Wolf



Series: Supernatural Love [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Basically Frisk's Undertale version of Stronger Than You, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, But I changed some words, Castiel and Gabriel are part of Team Free Will, Dean can't let his brother go, Dean went to Hell, Except John cause he's an ass, He misses his big bro, Im sorry but I had to write this, John is dead, Lucifer is in the cage, M/M, Mark of Cain, Micheal is dead, Never killed Azazel, Probably at like Season 4?, Sam Loves Dean, Sam became the Boy King, Sam killed him, Sam regrets everything, Season 8 quotes, Song fic, Sorry John lovers, Suicide, They all miss Sam, They love Sam, everyone loves sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Wolf/pseuds/Miraculous_Wolf
Summary: Frisk's Undertale Version of Stronger than You but now as Sam's Demon Boy King Version. Sam felt so lost after Dean went to Hell because of him, that he agreed to Azazel's plan.





	I Will Give Up For You

**I Will Give Up For You**

When Dean came up from Hell, he never expected to hear that his little brother joined sides with the demons. Demons that tortured him, forced him to hurt others. But he could never blame Sam for being so lost. I mean, what did he do when Sam died? Sold his fricken soul! So was it that much of a surprise that his brother got manipulated by demons to see Dean again? No. It really wasn't. Bobby had told him that Sam came to them one night, couldn't get passed the barrier of Bobby's place, took one look at their father and set the barrier on fire. Sam literally dragged John to Hell, screaming about how he could of saved Dean and how he deserved to be burned alive. 

Dean didn't know how to feel. He loved his father but he loved Sam so much more, it physically hurt. It was a trade, John's soul for Dean's. Unfortunately, who,s that whol dealio was being processed, Castiel and Gabriel, two angels of the Lord, grabbed him from Alistar's rack and saved him. Dean had been looking for Sam ever since. The whole world is full of disaster and heart ache. The world is on fire and it was just the intro to the apocalypse. Sam was getting ready to free Lucifer from the cage and Dean needed to stop him.

They found the Boy King's castle, and really Dean should have looked here first. It wasn't any place special to others but to the Winchester Boys, it was the most amazing place in the world. It was where they had their first time together, just the two of them. Sam had ignored every single one of Dean's attempts to be with him, but Dean finally got his bullheaded brother to submit to him. From then on, the two were thick as theives. Sam had been 15 at the time. It was a little motel called Silver Springs, in Colorado. Th motel was now a huge sliver tower with flames licking at its foundation. It was beautiful. Bloody red and orange Chrysanthemums decorated the outside of the tower, Sam's favorite type of flower. 

Dean, Bobby, Gabriel and Castiel were surprised at how easily they were able to get in. No demons were guarding the entrance and that put Team Free Will on edge. They walked into what looked like a thrown room, a big throne settled near the back in the middle of the room. It had flames overhead the chair, a red coat hanging off the sides.

"He's been expecting you," a females' voice chirped from behind them. Dean quickly turned and saw a short girl with long brunette hair and glowing eyes.

"Ruby, leave us," A voice full of authority ordered. A familiar voice. Ruby bowed her head and quickly left. When Dean turned around, his eyes widened at the sight of Sam. He looked as he always did, tall, lean, extremely gorgeous except now with a dangerous tint. He was in tight black pants, a red shirt. Scars ran across his cheeks and hsi eyes flowed an eerie yellow. Upon his silky brown hair, his bangs tied up behind his head like a crown, an actual crown of thrones nestled there. Sam didn't seem surprised to see them and gave the group a small smile that reeked if longing and sadness. "Hello Dean."

"Sammy..," Dean breathed, stepping closer to his brother/lover. "Look at you. Man, you look amazing."

"Thank you. I'm happy to see you looking so well."

"I've been better," Dean shrugged, green eyes glinting up. "Especially with you by my side."

Sma frowned and stepped back a little, hand twitching to the sword kept in the sheath by his side. Castiel recognized the sword and knew who it's first owner had been.

"That's Michael's Sword!"

"What?" Dean asked, eyes widening. They had been looking for it for a while, knowing that if Lucifer rise, that sword would at least slow him down.

"Yes it is," Sam acknowledge, pulling it out and running his fingers along the blade. He smirked down at them, rogue gliding along the silver metal. Dean bit his lip to keep in the groan at how sexy his brother looked. Sam always had a power over Dean and while Sam played submissive, he didn't even know what Dean would do for him. "I took it after I killed him."

"You killed an Archangel?!"

"Yes," Sam didn't even sound regretful. "If you heard what he said, you would have killed him too."

"Just like with dad?" It was such a low blow, Dean winced at it himself. Castiel rested a calming hand on his shoulder, eyes watching Sam sorrowfully. Gabriel looked upset at what Dean said as well while Bobby stayed stoic. Sam closed off his expression and glared down at Dean.

"Yes."

"What happened Sammy?

Sam looked away, yellow eyes filling with tears before facing his brother again.

_"I didn't know what I got into,_

_But now I can't go back even if I really wanted to._

_So what more can I do?_

_Here in the end it's just me and you._

_I never wanted to follow the rules"_

 

Sam looked down at the Michael sword, gripping it tightly.

_"Sword in hand, I know I am a manipulated fool_

_Here we go, you can judge me throughly"_

Sam stuck Michael's sword firmly in the ground, smiling the group before shrugging.

_"It's too late for apologies."_

 

"Sammy, no," Dean whispered, shaking his head. 

Sam started walking toward them, teary eyes looking at them desperately.

_"Go ahead and just hit me since your able!_

_We know that right now I am unstable._

_It hurts me because I know why we're fighting"_

 

Sam cupped Dean's cheek, gently rubbing his thumb over it.

_"But I don't even know why I'm trying._

_This isn't what I want but it's what I trained for_

_Hell bent revenge over all my morals_

_I took away your perfect happy family_

_Ending the world despite the warnings"_

 

Dean's eyes had tears in them as Sam's slowly fell down his face. The boy looked so broken and Dean felt his heart hurt for his brothers hurt.

"I can't hurt you Sammy," Dean whispered, grabbing the hand on his face. Sam looked even more torn up at this and let out a small broken sob. "You are my family, baby boy."

_"I have power fruh-uh-ah-uh-aah-uhm Demon Bluh-uh-uhd_

_Demon Bluh-uh-uhd_

_Fruh-uh-ah-aah-uhm Demon Bluh-uh-uhd_

_Demon Bluh-uh-uhd"_

 

Dean's eyes widened but he kept clutching Sam to him. The angels exchanged looks and felt their hearts clench. This was their friend and he was suffering under these affects of manipulative fools...like Dumbledore!! Sam suddenly smiled through his tears and brought his other hand to Dean's face, cupping him like he was a precious jewel.

_"I know who you are, you remember who I was_

"You still are Sammy, to me you're still Sammy," Dean hissed, leaning foreword, brushing his nose against Sam's chin.

_"I knew that once in a time I was your lover and a friend._

_And yet I killed our father, without giving him a chance_

_Every time he threw me down, I hoped to kill him once again"_

 

Bobby's eyes widened this time. It made sense. Sam finally got **power,**  what he needed to feel safe against John. He understood because he killed his own father for besting him and his mother. Sam finally got the power to stop John from hurting him or Dean again. Dean's eyes squeezed shut and felt the warm liquid leak from his eyes. Soft lips gently kissed the tears away and emerald green eyes met saddened yellow. Sam kneeled in front of Dean, looking up at his big brother.

_"Go ahead and just hit me since your able_

_All the sin that I can feel is unbearable_

_If you would only hit me once it would be over_

_The world would be saved from me forever_

_I watched you as you burned in hell_

_Prayed to the angels and I fell_

_You got a new life, I chose Ruby's side_

_Thought I knew how to make it right..."_

 

Dean shook his head, tears finally falling from his lashes. It was one thing for Sam to ask for redemption to revenge and a while other for implying to Dean that he wanted his big brother to kill him. Sam was only doing what he thought was right at the time, he prayed to the angels, the fucking Boy King prayed to angels! Just to save Dean from Hell.

_"I have power fruh-uh-ah-uh-aah-uhm Demon Bluh-uh-uhd_

_Demon Bluh-uh-uhd_

_But I'll give up for you_

_Fruh-uh-ah-aah-uhm Demon Bluh-uh-uhd_

_Demon Bluh-uh-uhd_

_But I'll give up for you_

_You-uh-uh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh-ah-ahhh."_

 

"Dean," Sam whispered. "I am giving up for you."

"Sammy," Dean shook his head, kneeling next to his brother.

"Do you know why I killed dad? Michael? Do you know why I did any of this?" Sam shook his head, hands clenching on his knees. "I did it for you Dean. All of it. Dad _used_  us. Like fucking toys only to be thrown out when we don't do as he commanded. He _hurt_ us, Dean. I couldn't let him hurt you again. You were always protecting me...it was my turn."

"And Michael?"

"Do you know what our destiny would of been if we killed Azazel? If you went to Hell and Michael sent angels to get you instead of me sending them? You are Michael's vessel, his prom dress. He told me that when I said yes to Lucifer, he was going to get you to say yes and through us back into the cage, staring the apocalypse, leaving nothing behind. Our lives would have been more screwed up then it is now. We would of hurt each other, Dean. I couldn't hurt you."

"Sammy," Dean held his little brothers face and caressed the scar on his left cheek that stretched to his jaw and throat. "I could never hurt you. Your mine."

"You need to do this Dean," Sam whispered. "You need to kill me."

"I can't do what your asking! I won't!"

"You have too!" Sam cried. "I am connected to ever single demon in this whole ducking world. I am right under Lucifer, Dean. I am dangerous and you need to kill me. When you kill a demon, the other demons lose power because we are all connected. Since there are so many demons, and so many powerful entities, it's nearly impossible to harm one unless you have an angel blade. If you kill me, you kill them. Ever single one of these motherfuckers die and the only one left is Lucifer. He can't create any more demons because he's in the cage. Everyone will be safe, Dean. You have to do this!"

"I can't!" Dean yelled, wrapping his arms firmly around Sam's slightly bigger frame. "I-I'll become a demon! A Knight of Hell, I'll be with you! Just don't ask me to kill you, Sammy!"

"You'd wear the Mark of Cain?" Sam pulled back and squeezed Dean's bicep. "I can't let toy do that, love. I begged Castiel with everything I had to get you out of Hell. I'm not making it all for nothing."

Dean felt his face crumble and his vision blurred completely. A second later, the cool feeling of a blade handle was pressed into his hands. Sam smiled sadly at Dean and leaned to him, placing a small kiss on his lips. Dean immediately delved deeper into it, pulling on Sam's hair, ripping the crown off his little brother's head. The sword felt heavy in his hands and tears mixed into the kiss, making it bittersweet and salty.

"I love you," Dean whispered, pushing the blade through Sam's stomach. Sam gasped, air choking out of him. Screaming could be heard but all Dean could do was watch in horror as Sam's body glowed on an off like a normal dying demon. Dean pulled the sword out as gently as he could. Sam smiled up at Dean, blood leaking from his lips, painting it red. Those beautiful hazel eyes Dean loved so much looked up at him, sparkling skin love and peace.

"I-I 'ove 'ou too," Sam managed before the light left his eyes. Dean let out a heartbreaking sob into the new silence. The fire died from the room, the walls crumbling, dead bodies littered everywhere. Dean didn't care, he only had eyes for his little brother.

"I'm so sorry, Sammy!" Dean sobbed. He turned to the angels, a frantic look in his eyes. "Can't you heal him? Please!"

"I would," Gabriel stated, golden eyes sad and full of hurt. "I would do anything to heal him but I can't."

"Why?"

"Michael," Gabriel stated. "I healed him after he killed Michael. I had been watching you two since you were children. He told me that I need to assist you, to help lead you to this point. To not stop your destiny from happening. I respect Sam, even after what he did, so I will not disrespect him by going against his wishes." Gabriel sounded like he was talking about his general and he was a soldier. Maybe, in a way, he was.

"You knew this would happen?" Dean asked, eyes wide.

"No," Gabriel admitted. "But I knew it wasn't a happy ending, whatever it would be."

"What about you?" Dean turned to Cas, his hands tightly squeezing Sam's chilled ones.

"I'm not strong enough Dean," Castiel whispered, eyes actually filling with tears. "I'm so sorry."

A warm hand clasped Dean's shoulder, Bobby's own depressed face coming into view. Bobby let put a sign, wiping his eyes, trying to avoid looking at the body of one of the boys he helped raise.

"C'mon, Son. Let's properly burry him."

Dean brushed back Sam's hair and nodded, placing a last kiss on his brother.

**SPN SPN**

A week later, after some of the news on the weird crumbling castle and multiple body count, the news broadcasted about a young man with dirty blonde hair and dull green eyes committed suicide. The note left behind only stated one word.

SAMMY

_Hell didn't exist anymore, at least not like it used to_ _and Purgatory seemed more and more like a myth. Hell turned out to be a place were the damned souls relive their deaths and their crimes. It had the nine layers just like Dante said but the Devil was no where found. A young man watched over these damaged souls. He was a prince and a beautiful one at that. He had hellhounds watching every layer of Hell and ones guiding new souls to him so he may put them in their place._

_One came to him with a new soul, a suicide. Before the prince could even turn, a voice halted him, curling his insides with passion._

_"Sammy?!"_

_"Dean?" Sam turned, eyes wide as his older brother threw himself onto the Prince of Hell. Sam hugged Dean just as tightly, gazing into the others goregeous green eyes. The prince's own hazel ones softened and he smiled sweetly, leaning his forehead on his lovers._

_"What took you so long, big brother?"_


End file.
